Episode 858
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Nico Robin | rating = | rank = }} "Another Crisis! Gear Fourth vs. Muso Donuts" is the 858th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With Luffy losing the advantage, Katakuri goes back on the offensive. Luffy retreats when he realizes his Gear Fourth is about to wear off. After his Gear Fourth wears off, Luffy flees and comes across Brûlée, whom he uses to escape the Mirro-World. They arrive at Nuts Island, where Big Mom is going on a rampage. Thanks to Praline, the Big Mom Pirates lose the Territorial Sea Slugs and the means to track their enemies. Nevertheless, the Big Mom Pirates assemble their fleet to hunt their enemies down. At Cacao Island, Sanji completes his special ingredient, Pudding finishes with the chocolate, and Chiffon finishes baking the cake. The chefs then plan to complete the cake while on the way to the Thousand Sunny. Long Summary In the Mirro-World, Luffy is intent on beating Katakuri, but Katakuri matches Gear Fourth with his Chikara Mochi punches, and Luffy is once again unable to hit him at all. Katakuri binds Luffy with strands of mochi around his body, and assaults him with tendrils of mochi from the ground. Luffy then finds himself overwhelmed as Katakuri creates several remote arms, and is unable to dodge Chikara Mochi for long as he is punched into the wall. On Cacao Island, Sanji reaffirms to Pudding that Luffy will beat Katakuri and their only job is to make the cake, which she resumes doing with great enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Amande, Mondée, and Effilée arrive at Nuts Island after hearing about it being under threat from Big Mom. Amande watches as the cake-crazed Big Mom lands on the island and begins tearing apart buildings looking for the wedding cake, which horrifies her and Perospero. Back in the Mirro-World, Katakuri predicts that Gear Fourth will soon wear off, which ends up greatly benefiting Luffy as he finds out and immediately starts running away. Katakuri transforms his entire body into mochi and slithers on the ground at a very fast speed right as Gear Fourth wears off, and Luffy struggles to keep his distance from Katakuri as he now needs 10 minutes before he can use Haki again. Katakuri assaults Luffy with Chikara Mochi, and he struggles to dodge it. However, he then spots Brûlée around a corner, and grows ecstatic as he grabs onto her and jumps through one of the mirrors. Katakuri is aghast that Brûlée left herself open to that, and attempts to grab them before they escape, but is too late and ends up breaking the mirror instead. Luffy and Brûlée end up in a house on Nuts Island, and Luffy's plan to rest there for 10 minutes is cut short when the rampaging Big Mom tears the house apart. There, Luffy and Brûlée watch in shock as Big Mom tears apart Nuts Island while Perospero and Amande try to stop her. On Whole Cake Island, Mont-d'Or receives a call from Custard to report that her ship has lost its pursuit of the Fire Tank Pirates. Custard reveals that she has not gotten any signals from the Territorial Sea Slugs, which shocks Mont-d'Or as he is facing the same issue with the Straw Hats pursuit, and he wonders what has happened to them. On the Nostra Castello, Bege wonders why more Big Mom Pirates are not pursuing them, and Vito points out that the Territorial Sea Slugs do not seem to be operating and connecting with the crew's Den Den Mushi as they normally would. Bege commands his crew to take the ship on the shortest route to Cacao Island, where they will pick up Chiffon. On the Sunny, the Straw Hats notice that they are not being pursued either, and Jinbe wonders if Aladine and the Sun Pirates made it out safely. Back on Whole Cake Island, Mont-d'Or receives a report that the Territorial Sea Slugs are nowhere to be found, much to his shock and anger. Deep in the ocean, the Sea Slugs have gathered around Charlotte Praline, as she sings to entrance them and prevent them from doing their jobs, and Aladine hopes that this will help Jinbe. In response to this turn of events, Mont-d'Or gathers up several Tarte fleets from all across Totto Land, as well as the Queen Mama Chanter. The thousands of Big Mom Pirates on these ships are ordered to find and pursue the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Sun Pirates. Back on Cacao Island, one of the WCI 31 is on the verge of death due to pure happiness from eating Sanji's completed Simsim whipped cream. Chiffon's chiffon cake and Pudding's chocolate icing are finished as well, and Sanji notes that they are making good time. He decides to bring the ingredients out to a ship and construct the cake while they sail toward the Sunny, and gets excited to deliver it to Big Mom. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy trying to attack Katakuri with another Rhino Schneider. **Katakuri trapping Luffy with Birdlime Mochi before attacking with Rainfall Mochi. **When Sanji tells Pudding to focus on making the cake, Pudding briefly goes back to her mean persona and mocks Luffy. **Before Big Mom arrives at Nuts Island, Amande orders her soldiers to evacuate the island. **Big Mom arriving at Nuts Island is shown. **While running from Katakuri, Luffy dodges some attacks. *When Luffy arrived at Nuts Island in the manga, the house he arrived at already crumbled. In the anime, the house was still intact when Luffy got there. *As the Big Mom Pirates' fleet assembles, Moscato is seen behind Compote. In the manga, Moscato was not seen again until the battle at Cacao Island. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 858